


Sound of Everything

by Yankingthechain



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Concerts, Farah is literally right beside them, It’s cool she’s happy for them, M/M, Making Out, Mind-altering drugs, They’re both fucking in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankingthechain/pseuds/Yankingthechain
Summary: Dirk wants to kiss Todd after everything he says at the concert. So he does.





	Sound of Everything

“Todd! You saying that is the single most important moment of my entire life!”

Todd grinned at him, so light and easy and Dirk had never found the tiny gap between his teeth so fundamentally adorable but oh god it was and there was Todd right in front of him with his hands tight around his elbows and he could do anything right now absolutely anything he was made completely of helium and if he wanted to fly, he could. 

He flew. 

Todd’s mouth was hot under his, desperate, Dirk pushed forward even further and pulled Todd tight to his body. Somewhere, distantly, Dirk was aware that Farah was right beside them, and that her and Todd have been having a thing, but oh Dirk wondered if Todd had ever moaned so beautifully for her like he did for Dirk and god he wanted to be closer, infinitely closer. He slid his hands against the firmness of Todd’s stomach, under the suspenders that he wore so well and gripped onto his shoulders. 

Beside them, Farah was whooping with joy. 

Dirk couldn’t believe that he’d never done this before, kissed someone, specifically Todd, it was brilliant, it was insane, it was quite possibly the best idea he’d ever had in his entire goddamned life. Oh he could barely contain himself, he wanted more, he wanted to push Todd up against a goddamned wall and show him exactly how much Dirk appreciated him, Todd was so wonderful, and he deserved it, so much. 

Todd surged forward underneath Dirk’s hands and twisted his head, deepening their kiss, his tongue licked at the seen of Dirk’s lips and honestly, the only sensible thing he could do was open his mouth and let him in and ooooh that was a whole new level of brilliant that he hadn’t yet expected. His back bumped into someone much larger than him, but he couldn’t pull away to apologize, not with Todd plastered against his front, kissing him like he was drowning and Dirk was air. 

It was brilliant, insanely brilliant. Wet, yes. In front of Todd’s maybe girlfriend? Yes. Probably under the influence of some drug/and or supernatural misgiving? Absolutely. Did that invalidate it whatsoever that Todd Brotzman had just declared that Dirk gave meaning to his life and wanted to be best friends forever? Absolutely not, Dirk would think so. 

Dirk could feel Todd’s eyelashes glittering against his cheeks they were pressed so close, and he could barely figured out where to put his hands. There was so much of Todd he wanted to touch, his exposed arms, his thick hair, his utterly delectable arse-of course, there were other areas that Dirk would love to explore, if they had any remotely flat surface and a decent bit of privacy, but honestly he wasn’t picky, and was contain to own Todd entirely with just his mouth. 

He knew they must of made an odd sight, already they had a few years on the demographic that this ‘concert’ was aimed for, and that wasn’t even taking into consideration that Dirk’s clothes came from a genuine, unapologetic hipster and Todd’s had been worn already to this concert several *thousand* years ago, plus the fact that they were making out like they were behind closed doors certainly didn’t help their “lay low” objective that Farah had given them. Oh Farah, Dirk hoped that she wouldn’t be mad at him for kissing Todd whenever they all came around from all of this, but honestly it had been on the agenda to kiss Todd since he fell through his front window so honestly he can’t really say he’s that sorry. 

Especially not when Todd was sliding his frigid hands up under Dirk’s loose button up, hands tightening around his ribcage and sliding down his spine into the waistband of his trousers, and really Dirk should stop it because he really didn’t want his first time to be in front of a large group of minors...but oh god, he really wouldn’t mind if it was. 

“Fuck.” Todd planted heavily, barely pulling away from Dirk so it was like he was literally putting words into Dirk’s mouth, “I’ve wanted to do that for ages.” Todd looked like he’d been set on fire-and not, of course, literally fire, Dirk had seen what Todd looked like when he was being set on fire, and it wasn’t as nearly as appealing as this. The good fire, the one that made your bones feel like they were made diamonds. Dirk had rarely reached this state of euphoria without the addition of a solved tricky case, and all it had taken was one kiss from Todd to made his nerves sing. 

“Then why on earth did you stop?” He breathed incredulously, allowing himself to take on Todd’s ecstatic smile before diving back in enthusiastically, he was aware of Tina’s arrival, and Farah’s explanation of what was happening, but he wasn’t aware of that as much as he was aware of Todd’s thigh-thick, soft, muscular, brilliant-pushing in between his own, pressing lightly against his groin and oh god, that was heaven. Dirk Gently could die happily now, because he’d stared God in the face and God blinked first. 

“Boys-boys you need to break it up-Todd you’re straight-“ Tina attempted to pull them apart but couldn’t from how entangled in each other they were. 

“Bisexual. Actually.” Todd corrected against his mouth and Dirk shouldn’t be doing this, not in front of all these people but Todd was his best friend and oh it was wonderful it was just, completely wonderful and there was no way whatsoever that Dirk could stop now, if he ever could. 

The man onstage, with the tortured electric robot cows or sheep or whatever, started shouting into the mic again and the crowds bounced on either side of them. Tina gave up and dragged Farah into a dance and Todd linked his arms around Dirk’s neck and swayed his hips into meet Dirk’s. 

Possibly, if the room had been any quieter, than they would’ve heard the absolutely enlightened moan that dredged itself from the back of Dirk’s throat, as it was, only Todd heard it, and he seemed more than pleased about it. 

Todd pulled away and pressed his grin into Dirk’s, 

“Rock on.”

*********************

The next day when they woke up, entangled, mostly naked and sticky in a motel bed, Todd was affronted, but allowed himself to be coaxed back into bed with the promise of round three, or four. 

Possibly five. 

It’s entirely possible, that Dirk forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for this fandom sorry it’s a drabble of sorts! Review if you liked it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> -YtC


End file.
